Something new
by BlueCrystalDust
Summary: Una confesión, una respuesta. Kyle jamas espero escuchar esas palabras de aquella persona ¿cómo reaccionará?


**Hola, soy BlueCrystalDust y esta es la primera historia que hago de South Park espero que haya quedado bien. Intente hacer las personalidades lo más parecido a la serie y este es el resultado sin más, espero lo disfruten.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen/**

* * *

**Something new**

**"Me gustas"** rápido, directo y sin rodeos así se hacían este tipo de cosas para el muchacho.

Era el último día de escuela antes de que iniciase las dos semanas de vacaciones por Navidad. La campana había sonado hace menos de 5 minutos, al escucharla la mayoría de los estudiantes habían salido disparados hacia la libertad. Solo quedaron unos cuantos en los pasillos. En uno de los casilleros pertenecientes a uno de los alumnos del penúltimo grado de la secundaria se encontraba Eric Cartman quien, con el rostro con un casi imperceptible sonrojo, acababa de confesarse.

**"¡¿Qué?!"** Aquel grito llamo la atención a más de uno de los presentes, pero al ver que se trataba de aquel par siguieron su camino.

**"¿acaso estas sordo, judío? Te he dicho que me gustas"**

Después de analizarlo por cinco segundos **"Tú no estás hablando en serio"** hablo Kyle, desconfiando como siempre del castaño.

¿Cuantas veces debería repetirlo? Aquello debía ser rápido y directo. Sabía que tardaría pero estaba tardando demasiado, con pesadez resoplo "**Kahl…esto es lo más serio que he podido decir en toda mi jodida vida. Me gustas" **Eric esperaba no tener que repetirlo, de alguna manera había tomado la decisión de decírselo a sabiendas que podría esperarle algo peor que un rechazo pero en ese momento se prometió no volver a decirlo.

El pelirrojo no se inmuto ante aquellas palabras, después de todo se trataba de Eric Cartman. Un hijo de puta, bastardo, egoísta, cruel, racista y manipulador, que solo piensa en su propio beneficio, aquel que le jode cuando tiene la oportunidad. Además no era la primera vez que se lo decía. Un breve recuerdo de hace 7 años paso por su mente **"¿Qué intentas hacer, gordo?" **¿Acaso Kyle interfería entre dos personas que se "pertenecían"? la última persona con quien salió fue Bebe pero terminaron en buenos acuerdos luego de las vacaciones.

Cartman rodo los ojos y volvió a resoplar **"¡No estoy intentando nada, mierda judía!" **gritar no estaba en sus planes pero llamarlo gordo no era algo aceptable y menos cuando ahora solo era de espalda ancha y corpulento.

Alzo la vista para mirarlo a los ojos** "¡Tienes que estar tramando algo, culón!" **aseguro sin creer aun lo que decía el castaño, lo conocía desde kínder habían convivido lo suficiente para saber que él traía algo entre manos.

**"Jodete, enano judío. Me voy a casa…" **Con mochila al hombroCartman se dirigió a la salida. Apresurado y algo confundido por la reciente confesión el pelirrojo guardo sus cosas y corrió para alcanzar al fuertecito.

**"Cartman, espera"** al fin lo alcanzo y decidió caminar a su lado, después de todo vivían en la misma calle. **"¿Es esto en serio?" **preguntó el pelirrojo, un poco más calmado, mientras ambos salían de la escuela caminando hacia sus respectivas casas.

**"¿La arena de tu vagina viajo a tu cerebro?" **Kyle frunció el ceño, pero Cartman continuo** "Sí, es en serio, judío"**

**"¿Pero…por qué? No lo entiendo" **dijo mientras pateaba la nieve en el camino.

**"Tal vez tu madre judía no te lo enseño pero llega un tiempo cuando…" **

**"¡No me refiero a eso, culón!" **el pelirrojo interrumpió la charla que Eric daría sobre abejas y aves **"¡y deja a mi madre en paz!"**

Por tercera vez en ese día el castaño resoplo **"Escucha, Kahl. Cuando una persona dice: **_**me gustas,**_** quiere decir que le gusta esa persona ¿tu cerebro de judío puede entender eso?" **Cartman jamás pararía de agredir verbalmente al ojiverde, después de tantos años aun mantenían ese aspecto de la relación.

**"Deja de meterte con mi pueblo, idiota" **gruño entre dientes **"Solo creo que no tiene sentido que tú digas algo así y menos a mí" **

**"eso me ofende, Kahl, me ofende demasiado" **Cartman fingió un dejo de tristeza que obviamente fue notado por el otro.

**"No intentes hacerte la víctima, culón" **no había duda era el mismo culón de siempre. Su relación había cambiado con el tiempo, aun se insultaban pero contrario a lo que muchos pensaban podían pasar horas sin dirigirse un insulto. Desde los diez años pasaban más tiempo juntos, jugaban, se insultaban, peleaban pera a fin de cuentas eran amigos. Amigo… ahora Cartman podía llamarse así, se lo había ganado, claro que no era su mejor amigo pero si era uno de ellos. Tenían cosas en común, cosas en contra como todo amigo. Incluso podía considerarlo un poco más amigo que Kenny, que ahora casi no veía por estar con Butters y Stan… ¡Stan! Por Abraham había olvidado a Stan, quedo en verlo luego de su práctica de futbol. Rápido saco el teléfono de su chaqueta, un mensaje le había llegado esperaba que Stan no estuviese enojado.

**"¿Preocupado por el hippie?" **preguntó al ver el apuro de Kyle con su celular.

El pelirrojo no respondió, se dispuso a leer el mensaje:

_Kyle, iré a Friday's con Wendy, nos vemos luego._

Suspiro relajado, agradecía no haber ido, hubiera esperado en vano.

**"Lo vi con la puta de Wendy en el campo de futbol"**

**"Sí, acabo de recibir su mensaje" **después de unos segundos en silencio Kyle se atrevió a preguntar **"¿Cartman, qué es lo que esperas?"**

**"¿A que te refieres, judío?"**

**"Si me has dicho eso, es porque esperas algo ¿no?"** preguntó al mismo tiempo que guardaba el teléfono. **"…una respuesta" el castaño lo observo de reojo "Creo que yo debo pensarlo" **Cartman esbozo una leve sonrisa, conocía al chico no pudo esperar menos

**"Piensa lo que quieras, judío, sé que ustedes necesitan mucha concentración"**

**"¡Que dejes a mi pueblo en paz!"** grito Kyle

Eric rio **"Tienes todas las vacaciones para pensarlo, judío"** sin que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta ambos se hallaban frente a la casa del castaño. El auto de la familia se hallaba en la entrada y Liane iba en el asiento del conductor.

**"Querido sube, nos esperan en Nebraska, jugaremos en el camino"** sonreía la mujer

**"¿Piensas irte después de decirme esto?" **cuestiono Kyle

**"No puedo negarme a un regalo de mi abuela, judío" **hablo Eric mientras subía al auto, en el asiento del copiloto **"Volveré para la fiesta de año nuevo de Bebe"** Liane no participo de la conversación conocía a su hijo y a sus amigos y respetaba su espacio.

**"¿Acaso te invito, culón?" **dijo divertido el pelirrojo.

**"la puta estaría agradecida de que vaya a su mierda de fiesta" **respondió al momento de cerrar la puerta.

**"No hables así de Bebe" **Kyle defendió a la chica, la conocía. Ella no era así.

**"Olvidaba que fue tu noviecita, nos vemos, marica" **su madre encendió el auto y ambos avanzaron.

**"¡¿Quién es el marica, gordo marica?!"** grito con ambas manos en la boca a manera de megáfono, mientras veía el auto alejarse y el dedo medio de Cartman salir por la ventana.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**"Así que el culo gordo se te declaro…" **hablo por fin Stan luego de lo contado por su súper mejor amigo** "¿y que le responderás?" **

**"no lo sé" **Kyle se apoyó en el respaldar de la silla. Había pasado una semana desde la declaración y después de pensarlo y darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Desde si estaría bien estar con el gordo hasta si su madre lo mataría por hacerse gay, aunque lo último lo dudaba, varias parejas habían salido del closet, por así decirlo, al principio su madre se mostró reacia cuando le llegaron rumores sobre el hijo menor de los McCormick y el de los Stotch, pero tras ser mandada a la fuerza por la alcaldesa, cuando trato de quemar la casa de Butters, al campamento de la tolerancia, como ellos cuando niños, volvió abierta de mente. Sin embargo su madre nunca menciono lo que le ocurrió en ese lugar, aunque Kyle lo sabía por experiencia propia, y algunas veces oía los gritos de su madre por la noche producto de pesadillas. No tendría problema con ella de eso estaba seguro. Aun así no tenía clara la respuesta y esperaba que su amigo le ayudara. **"Estoy confundido y es culpa del hijo de puta" **dijo sobándose las sienes. **"quizás solo intenta joderme, siempre lo hace"**

**"¿Quién intenta joderte, viejo?" pregunto una voz cerca de ellos, ambos amigos alzaron la vista**

**"¿Kenny, qué haces aquí y Butters?" **hablo Stan sorprendido por no ver al pequeño rubio, quizás su amigo maduro y entendió que estar pegado a Butters cual chicle no era sano. Pero se retractó cuando vio al chico acercándose a la mesa.

**"Butters quiso venir a Friday`s" **el de anorak le dirigió una mirada al pequeño rubio** "No podía negárselo" **

**"Eres un pervertido" **espeto el pelinegro al ver como Kenny se comía a Butters con la mirada, ambos rubios en Friday`s significaba premio para el rubio mayor.

Kenny rio y tomo asiento junto a los súper mejores amigos seguidos luego por su novio. **"¿qué pasa con Kyle?" **pregunto luego de hacerle un breve análisis.

**"el gordo se le declaro" **soltó como si nada Stan

**"¡Viejo!"** exclamo el pelirrojo viendo a su amigo con amenaza

**"Tranquilo, Kyle. No es nada del otro mundo, me sorprende que haya tardado tanto" **hablo Kenny para apaciguar al de ushanka.

**"¿De qué hablas?"**

**"Eric, siempre sintió una especie de predilección hacia ti, Kyle."** respondió el pequeño rubio

La cara del pelirrojo no tenía descripción **"No, creo que sea predilección pero si le prestaba más atención" **intervino Stan.

Butters negó con la cabeza** "creo que era más que eso, siempre decía que lo odiaba pero…" **los presentes escucharon atentamente al rubio**"…no sé si debería decirlo"** dijo comenzando a frotarse los nudillos con nervios.

**"¿Qué cosa?"** quiso saber Kyle pero el pequeño volvió a negar mirando sus manos.

**"Hm…"** Kenny se acercó a su novio y tras algunas palabras al oído, que hizo estremecer al pequeño, se decidió por hablar.

**"Eric salvo a Kyle cuando la tormenta de smug destruyo San Francisco" **el más sorprendido de los tres fue obviamente Kyle. Y antes de la pregunta Butters contesto **"me hizo prometer que no diría nada"**

**"Así, que todo este tiempo fue él"** genial, si antes estaba confundido ahora lo estaba más **"es un maldito bastardo, lo hizo solo para poder seguir jodiendome"**

**"Eso fue lo dijo" **aseguro el pequeño rubio **"Aunque creo que no estaba siendo sincero"**

**"Por cierto… ¿Dónde está el gordo? **Pregunto Kenny sintiendo la incomodidad del ambiente

**"El culón fue a casa de su abuela" **respondió Kyle **"quería su regalo por navidad" **ante eso Stan y Kenny se dirigieron una mirada que no pasó desapercibida para el pelirrojo.

"**¿qué pasa?" **cuestiono Kyle

"**Viejo, la abuela de Cartman murió hace años" **hablo su mejor amigo

Aquello cobro sentido en la cabeza del pelirrojo y supo cuál sería su respuesta.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Fin de año había llegado, los adultos se hallaban en una fiesta en la mansión de los Black, mientras que en casa de los Stevens los adolescentes tenían su propia celebración. Bebe había hecho un buen trabajo con la decoración y la música era excelente, claro que no faltaba la comida y mucho menos la bebida. La dueña de la casa bailaba en medio de la sala de estar con Kevin, que ejecutaba pasos como si de un robot se tratase; cerca suyo Wendy y Stan bailaban acaparando la fiesta como si fueran la única pareja en el mundo y debido a las vueltas, según el pelinegro estaba mareado; en el suelo del comedor y apunto de fallecer por coma etílico estaba Kenny a quien Butters intentaba ayudar a ponerse de pie; en una de las sillas del comedor estaba Tweek quien estaba siendo besado, prácticamente a la fuerza, por un pelinegro con chullo . En el sofá estaban sentados el mismísimo anticristo quien veía aburrido el ambiente, hasta que vio llegar a cierto rubio inglés; en la cocina Clyde hablaba sobre la buena idea de Bebe de ofrecer tacos en su fiesta mientras su amigo afroamericano le dedicaba una sonrisa y escuchaba atentamente su charla; sentado en las escaleras y observando el curioso escenario estaba Kyle Broflovski.

**"Más vale que el hijo de puta aparezca" **suspiro haciendo que unos cuantos rizos suyos flotasen solo para luego volver a su lugar. Cerca de las 12 aún no había rastro del castaño. Olvidándose por unas horas del asunto Kyle había bebido unos cuantos vasos y bailo una pieza con Bebe, antes de que Kevin se la llevara, lo cual le causo gracia.

**"¡Oh por Dios, mataron a Kenny!" **grito Stan cuando a las doce en punto el rubio falleció

**"Hijos de puta" **respondió su mejor amigo, mientras bebía otro vaso de cerveza.

Varios minutos pasaron y Butters aún se hallaba llorando junto al cadáver, varios habían intentado consolarlo, incluso Damien dijo alguna incoherencia sobre ver mañana a Kenny pero nada surgió efecto en el pequeño rubio. Viendo el estado del pequeño Kyle se ofreció en llevarlo a su casa, prometiendo volver luego.

**"Gracias por acompañarme. Kyle" **sollozaba el ojiazul mientras abría la puerta de su hogar.

**"Descuida, Butters"** restó importancia al asunto, al llegar a casa del rubio observo la casa al lado, las luces estaban encendidas, frunció el ceño **"Butters me tengo que ir, te veo luego" **antes del que mencionado asintiera el otro se hallaba rumbo a la casa verde.

Con cuidado e intentando causar el menor ruido posible el pelirrojo subía por el árbol con el único objetivo de encontrar al hijo de puta, quizás fuera producto del alcohol pero tenía ganas de golpear su gordo trasero. Con extrema cautela entro a la habitación del castaño aterrizando en la cama, limpio su pantalón y lo busco con la mirada, ningún rastro de él, asomándose al pasillo escucho a oír una voz.

**"¿estarás bien solo, pastelito?" **pregunto la mujer en el marco de la puerta

**"Mamá, ya no soy un jodido niño" **gruño el castaño.

**"Está bien" **Liane se dedicó a pellizcar uno de sus cachetes** ¿Quién es mi hombrecito?" **el otro se mostró reacio a responder **"Tu sabes la respuesta ¿Quién es mi hombrecito?" **seguía ejerciendo presión mientras sonreía.

**"Yo, mami" **contesto a regañadientes.

**"Te veo luego calabacín, no abras la puerta a extraños" **le dio un beso en la frente y salió por la puerta.

**"Tch, Esa mujer…" **suspiro Cartman

**"Es tu madre, culón. Deberías escucharla"** Kyle, quien escucho la escena, bajo las escaleras hacia la sala de estar.

**"Así que la rata judía decidió invadir mi hogar. **Hablo al ver bajar al otro** ¿Me estas acosando, Kahl?"** se cruzó de brazos mientras mirando al ojiverde con diversión. **"O ¿Vienes a declarar tu amor por mí?"**

**"Nada de eso, culo gordo" **se acercó a él dejando algo de distancia entre los dos **"Eso es lo que tu deberías estar haciendo en la fiesta de Bebe" **dijo, el pelirrojo, con burla cruzándose de brazos.

**"¿No te basto con lo anterior? ¿Eh? Judío codicioso" **Cartman se acercó al chico, alzado el mentón del pelirrojo para poder ver directamente aquellos ojos esmeralda que el otro poseía ** "¿y qué esperas que digiera, Kahl?" **el pelirrojo no se inmuto solo escucho lo que tenía que decir el otro **"¿qué siempre me has gustado? ¿Qué tras cada insulto mío, había un te quiero escondido y que solo lo hacía para llamar tu atención?" **respondía Cartman sarcásticamente con una sonrisa en labios, que desapareció al ser empujado hacia una de las paredes más cercanas.

**"¡No soy una chica para pensar así, culón!" **grito Kyle con ambas manos sujetando con fuerza la chaqueta roja del castaño mirándolo desafiante **"quiero que lo repitas" **

**"¿Qué esperabas….?" **Comenzó Eric pero fue interrumpido

**"¡Eso no, hijo de puta!" **grito exasperado el de ushanka empujando más al otro** "Lo que dijiste antes de salir de vacaciones"**

**"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, judío?" **pregunto provocando al otro

**"Porque te romperé las bolas, si no lo haces, por eso" **amenazo, el otro pareció sorprenderse por la amenaza, conocía al judío estaba seguro que cumpliría, no le quedo de otra y aunque se prometió no volver a repetirlo exhalo y dijo:

**"Me gustas, Kalh" **rápido y directo como Eric lo planeo el ojiverde estampo sus labios con los del más alto jalando de la chaqueta ajena para hacer el beso más profundo, tuvo que ponerse de puntillas pero no le importo. Cartman extrañado al principio correspondió gustoso a aquel contacto llevando ambas manos a los costados del pelirrojo.

**"Me gustas, culo gordo" **hablo sin ningún atisbo de duda Kyle soltando al castaño y separándose, dejando estupefacto al otro **"ahora vamos a la fiesta, prometí regresar" **el pelirrojo se encamino a la puerta. **"Apresúrate, ojete" **lo llamo desde afuera

**"¡No me llames así, rata judía!" **respondió saliendo para encontrarse con el otro

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"_Funciono, sapo Clyde, el judío es nuestro" _pensó Cartman mientras caminaba junto al pelirrojo mirándolo disimuladamente

"_El hijo de puta no iba a escapa tan fácilmente" pensaba Kyle cuando giro para ver al castaño encontrándose con la mirada del otro puesta en él. El pelirrojo le dedico una sonrisa que fue correspondida con otra igual de cálida y reconfortante, como la primera vez cuando eran niños de 10 años jugando en el sofá._

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio? ****No soy fan de esta pareja(de ninguna realmente solo del Dip) pero aun así me anime a escribirles algo después de escuchar la canción "Hate that I love you", mientras iba escribiendo note que se volvía muy Ooc y volvi a empezar de cero. Lo iba a subir ayer pero aun no estaba acabado, parece que escribo mejor en las mañanas, intente hacer algo realista y de acuerdo a la personalidad de ambos. Comosea espero les haya gustado, gracias a mi persona favorita, tu sabes quien eres ;) me ayudo en definir algunos de detalles, a poner el título y hacer el summary(soy nueva en esto hehe) Espero escribir algo pronto. Hasta entonces :D **


End file.
